One Reason Why You Should Never Open Spam Mail
by Harmoknighter
Summary: A girl with SPD gets sucked into a real life game of Minecraft. Her so called "twin" is there with her, but can she survive? Or will she die trying? NOH8 Please!
1. Prologue

My golden hair shined bright in the hot sun. It was the middle of July, and school wouldn't start for another month and a half. I was lounging on the hammock on my front porch playing Cut The Rope on my iPod touch. Any other day, I would be playing Minecraft, but it was having some "technical difficulties", so I probably wouldn't be able to play it for another couple of days, which really stunk.

Minecraft was my favorite game. Although I only own the pocket edition, I have played other versions on my friends' laptops. I want to get the PC version but I don't have enough money.

"Come on inside, it's dinner time!" My mother's cheery voice came from the kitchen. I lazily got up from the hammock and trudged inside. Tonight's dinner was smoked haddock and broccoli. My parents know I hate it so they serve it every chance they get.

* * *

After dinner I checked to see if Minecraft was working. Thankfully, it was! I immediately started playing. I created a new world, named it "Nom Nom Nom" and put "ilovebacon" into the seed generator. As soon as the world finished generating, the screen switched to my email. I sighed. It must not be working after all.

I decided to check my email anyways. I had two messages. One was from my friend Bree, and one was spam. I hate spam. I decided to open it because it didn't have any attachments. The message was odd, but the email address was even more odd. The email was from iamalwayswatching .

Dear CrazyCatGirl29,

Congatulations! You have won a prize. You can try the new Minecraft Deluxe 3D game for absolutely no cost. If you would like to accept this offer, type "yes" in the space below. You will receive a free trial for 30 days. If you would not like to accept this offer, type "no" in the space below.

Sincerely, Your friends at

I knew I shouldn't do it, but the offer was impossible to resist. I slowly typed "yes" into the space, knowing I would regret my decision. When I was finished typing, nothing happened. It must have been one of those chain emails or prank emails. I went to bed, completely sure the email was just a prank.

Little did I know how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up that morning and I knew I was not in my bed before I even opened my eyes. When I did open them, however, my suspicions were proven correct. I was lying on a field of grass, and a cow was standing over me. Wait, what? I screamed. The cow was startled and ran away. Thinking I was safe, I laid back down only to see an odd looking sheep staring at me. I stared back at the sheep, and I realized something. I was inside the game Minecraft. I knew I shouldn't have opened that email. Now I am stuck here for God knows how long! I sighed and sat down on a pile of cobblestone. It was then that I realized, if I can survive in the iPod version, I can survive now! I immediately got started. I collected some wood, made some wooden tools, and made a crafting table. The next thing I needed to do was make a house. With my wooden pickaxe, I dug into the side of a mountain until I had a cave that was 10x10x3 blocks big. I filled in the gap in the front with cobblestone but left two spaces empty to put a door in. I crafted a door and put it in place. I had a house. Now it was time to make necessities. I crafted a furnace with some of my cobblestone and placed it in a corner next to my crafting table. Then I made a double chest and put all of my wood, tools, and cobblestone inside. Lastly, I grabbed my sword and headed outside. It was almost nightfall. I quickly found two sheep and killed them. I had obtained 3 blocks of wool. Since it was sunset, I went home to craft a bed to sleep in. After I put my bed in place I climbed into it to sleep. Before I drifted off I remembered something from the email. You will receive a trial for one month. So I wouldn't be stuck here forever after all. I guess there was a perk to the situation. ************* I woke up to a hissing sound coming from outside my door. It was still nighttime, and a creeper was standing outside of my door waiting to blow up. I screamed and ran away, knowing that creepers only blow up when they are near a person. I grabbed my bow and a few arrows and carefully aimed my bow from a distance. I hit the creeper through the door and it died, leaving behind a pile of gunpowder. I picked up the gunpowder, walked inside, and put it in my chest. A few more of those and I would be able to make some dynamite. Then maybe I could go down into a mine and blow it up. I would have diamonds... 


	3. Chapter 2

Today I was going mining. I crafted seven pickaxes and a stack of torches and headed off. I found a good supply of coal quickly. I found some iron even farther down. I quickly made an iron pickaxe for when I found diamonds, redstone, and gold. I hit bedrock with nothing but my 5 pieces of iron ingot and 18 pieces of coal. I was about to give up when I saw a dark blue stone out of the corner of my eye. Lapiz Lazuli! I found three more blocks of Lapiz Lazuli behind the first one. I decided this was a successful mining trip and I headed up to the ground. Once I was inside my house I crafted some blue wool, then turned it into carpet for my house. Once I had carpet in my house I realized it was night-time already. Time to go to bed. Days are short in this strange world.

As I climbed into bed I reflected on things I missed from two days ago. My friends, my family, and most of all, my invisible twin sister, Kayla.

I hope she'll get here soon.


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke with a start. I had had a terrible nightmare.

I made a mental list of the things I needed to do before dark. Get wood, make more torches, get some food, cook the food. I had lots to do and very little time. I grabbed my axe and my sword and headed out.

Once I had two stacks of wood I started to go back to my house to drop them off. I was almost there when I bumped into someone. I was about to run away when I realized it was someone I knew. It was my twin sister, Kayla.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I got this creepy email telling me about an offer for a free trial, I said yes and the next day, here I was," she said.

"Hey, that's the same thing that happened to me! Have you made a house yet?"

"Yeah, it's right across from that huge mountain.." Kayla pointed to a very large mountain in the distance.

"Cool, I live inside that mountain."

"Inside the mountain?"

"Yup! Wanna see?"

"Sure."

I led her to my house, which consisted of a bed, two double chests, a crafting table, and a furnace.

"Oh wow," Kayla said. "I never knew you could do that!"

Suddenly we both noticed it was getting dark. I grabbed my extra sword and gave it to her for the walk home since she didn't have one. She thanked me and then left. I finally put my wood in my chest and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning with a strange feeling of optimism, like I could accomplish anything. I decided to make today a day where I went out and collected anything I could find. Since I didn't know exactly what I would be doing, I brought my axe, sword, pickaxe, shovel, shears, and my flint and steel, and my hoe.

I ended up getting some yellow flowers, some clay, some sand, and some grass seeds with my hoe. It was almost dark. Nighttime comes quickly in this strange world. I noticed some sugar cane and picked it so I could make paper, and I checked the time with my watch. I had 5 minutes to get home before dark. I made it home safely, if you don't count getting ambushed by a spider. Just one thing was… different. There was a waterfall coming from the top of the mountain!

I crafted some ladders and climbed up the mountain to see Kayla at the top.

"Oh, hi Kayla!" I wasn't surprised to see her.

Kayla was about to say hi back but she lost her balance and she fell off of the mountain. I climbed down my ladders and walked over to her. "You realize there's an easier way to get down than that, right?" I said to Kayla.

"Yeah… But this way's more fun." I facepalmed. Then Kayla and I climbed back up the mountain and I slid down the waterfall. And Kayla jumped off the mountain again.

Poor Kayla.


End file.
